le mystérieux tueur : ami ou ennemi
by misao girl
Summary: cross over gw et black cat, info sur black cat en début de fic pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas. Un mystérieux tueur qui doit accomplir un contrat lors d'une conférence défit les g boys de l'arrêter.
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : **Misao girl  
  
**E-mail **: misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ni les beaux-gosses de gundam wing ni ceux de black cat ne m'appartiennent^^ La vie est vraiment injuste.  
  
**Genre :** cross over Gundam wing & Black cat, yaoi, hétéro...  
  
**Couple **: Heero & Réléna, Duo & Hilde...   
  
**Note** : Intervention du narrateur en italique, pensées des persos entre *...*.  
****

  
  
LE MYSTÉRIEUX TUEUR : ami ou ennemi ?

  
  
-D'après les données transmises par le dr J, il y aurait un mystérieux tueur chargé de détruire une base ultra-sophistiquée. Seulement nous ne savons pas si cette base appartient à OZ ou alors si ce tueur est chargé de détruire le projet renaissance des rebelles. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que ce tueur travaille à son compte ne recevant d'ordre de personne.  
  
-Il agit donc de lui-même et pour ses intérêts, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? _demanda Trowa._  
  
-En effet, et cela le rend d'autant plus dangereux car nous ne pouvons savoir s'il est des nôtres ou si c'est un ennemi tant qu'il n'a pas agit. Il semblerait également qu'il possède des capacités hors-norme.  
  
-Un new type ? _questionna Quatre._  
  
-C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable.  
  
-Ok si j'ai bien compris on doit arrêter un tueur dont on ne sait rien_ analysa duo._  
  
-Nous savons juste que c'est un jeune homme d'environ 20 ou 25 ans mais nous n'en sommes pas sûr, les rares survivants à ces précédentes attaques ont peur de parler.  
  
-Qui a t'il attaqué ? _demanda Wufei._  
  
-Des dirigeants d'entreprise très haut placés et terriblement riches.  
  
-Il s'intéresse donc à l'argent _supposa Trowa._  
  
-A vrai dire il n'a pas touché à l'argent, il s'est juste emparé de certains CD et de papiers divers...   
  
-C'est étrange _déclara Quatre._  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Une idée sur la nature des informations volées, Yui ?   
  
-J'ai fouillé sur le passé et les activités de ses dirigeants et j'ai trouvé qu'ils avaient certaines relations avec Oz... De plus, ils sont tous à la tête d'industries spécialisées dans la haute technologie, les documents sont peut-être des plans de nouvelles armes...   
  
-On a donc deux hypothèses possibles, soit ce tueur est à la solde d'Oz et il a récupéré ces documents car les dirigeants ont trahi l'organisation zodiacale mais dans ce cas il aurait du tuer les traîtres... Soit il est du côté des rebelles et dans ce cas il a dérobé des données utiles pour Oz et devient donc un ennemi de Krushrénada... Nous n'avons aucun indice pour choisir une hypothèse plutôt qu'une autre...  
  
-Alors on fait quoi Hee-chan ?  
_  
Le japonais lui lança un regard noir.  
_  
-En fouillant j'ai retrouvé un mail du tueur envoyé aux différents dirigeants leur informant de l'attaque imminente.  
  
-Quoi ? Alors ce gars prévient ? Bah alors il est sacrément fort car il a du faire face au comité d'accueil...  
  
-Ce qui prouve qu'il ne faut surtout pas le sous-estimer... _analysa Trowa._  
  
-Tu parlais d'un mail Yui ? En quoi cela nous aide t-il ?  
  
-J'ai pu prendre contact avec lui enfin je lui ai laissé un message codé sur le net en l'adressant à black cat, le surnom qu'il utilise, en l'invitant à me confronter.  
  
-Mais c'est trop risqué ! _S'inquiéta Quatre._  
  
-Nous lui tendons un piège, il ne pourra pas nous avoir tous les cinq.  
  
-Tiens ! Tiens ! Le soldat parfait qui demande de l'aide ! On aura tout vu ! Faites gaffe les gars, l'apocalypse arrive !   
  
-Baka.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Hee-chan.  
  
_Autre regard noir du japonais._  
  
-Ce mystérieux tueur n'a pas encore pris contact avec moi mais cela ne saurait tarder. Je vous tiendrais informer. Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
  
***************  
  
_Les pilotes de gundam était de nouveau réuni dans le salon le lendemain matin.  
_  
-Le tueur m'a contacté par mail.  
  
-As-tu réussi à le localiser, Yui ?  
  
-En quelque sorte.  
  
-C'est-à-dire ? _demanda Wufei._  
  
-Son mail a été envoyé d'un cyber-café.  
  
-Donc on ne sait toujours rien sur ce tueur.  
  
-A vrai dire il nous a lancé un défi... Il m'a donné le lieu, la date et l'heure de son attaque.  
  
-Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? Il nous cherche ce bâtard ? _s'énerva shinigami._  
  
-En effet, il a ajouté que même en sachant cela, nous ne pourrions l'arrêter car nous ne sommes qu'une bande d'amateurs.  
  
-De quoi ?!! Alors là ça va barder ! Je vais lui lâcher shinigami aux fesses !   
  
-Je suis d'accord avec Maxwell, il va payer cher cet affront.   
  
-Ne nous laissons pas emporter, nous devons nous méfier et être très prudent _déclara Trowa._  
  
-Nous sommes cinq contre lui, que peut-il donc faire ? _répondit Duo._  
  
-Nous ne savons pas s'il est seul _lui rappela Heero._  
  
-Heero a raison, si on a réussit à remonter jusqu'au cyber-café c'est uniquement car il le souhaitait. Nous ne savons rien sur lui... Parcontre peut-être que lui sait des choses sur nous...  
  
-C'est vraiment la merde pour résumer !   
  
-Pour une fois Maxwell, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
  
-Il faut nous préparer efficacement à cette attaque.   
  
_Quatre, le stratège du groupe, était déjà en train d'élaborer différents plans pour empêcher le mystérieux tueur d'accomplir sa mission. Le tueur avait prévu de sévir lors d'une réunion d'hauts dirigeants des colonies et de la terre... Quatre se mit à étudier les plans du lieu de réception avec Trowa et Heero alors que Duo partait parler à son deathscythe très excité par ce défi et Wufei alla s'entraîner au sabre. Une fois les différentes possibilités toutes envisagées ainsi que leur réflexion sur différents plans en cas d'échec terminée, Les pilotes 01 et 03 partirent réviser leurs gundams alors que Quatre allait préparer un bon repas pour déstresser.   
  
Tous appréhendaient la rencontre avec ce tueur qui semblait bien plus doué que leurs adversaires habituels. De plus, à cette réunion où le tueur comptait sévir, beaucoup de personnages importants du monde politique allaient être réuni et parmi eux il y aurait Réléna... Rien qu'à la pensée que la jeune fille puisse être la cible de l'assassin le japonais frissonna. Il ne savait pas si cette fois, il pourrait protéger efficacement la jeune fille... D'habitude, il gardait toujours son calme et son sang-froid mais rien que la seule pensée de Réléna baignant dans son sang le mettait en état de paralysie totale l'empêchant de penser correctement... Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir faire face, de ne pas réussir à protéger la princesse à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle... Réléna avait été la seule capable de briser le soldat parfait en faisant ressortir l'humanité du jeune homme. Duo, de son deathscythe, voyait le japonais réfléchir intensément... Et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il s'aperçut que le pilote du wing semblait perdu, dépassé par les événements... Il s'en étonna, rares étaient les occasions où l'asiatique montrait ses émotions... Il décida d'aller voir son coéquipier, pour une fois cette tête de mule congelée accepterait peut-être son aide... Et si ce n'était pas le cas, eh bien il se retrouverait avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Non Heero ne ferait pas ça car il avait besoin de toute l'équipe pour la prochaine mission... L'américain, plus rassuré par sa dernière pensée, décida donc d'aller rejoindre le brun aux yeux cobalt.  
  
_  
-Heero ? Youhou Heero ? Deathscythe appelle Wing !  
  
_L'asiatique sursauta violemment à l'entente du nom de son gundam et il pointa un revolver sous le nez du natté qui lui fit un grand sourire forcé._  
  
-BAKA ! Ne fais plus jamais ça ! J'aurais pu te tuer.  
  
-Eh du calme Hee-chan j'ai confiance en toi.  
  
-Baka.   
  
-...  
  
_L'américain ne fit aucun commentaire pour ne pas énerver davantage son vis-à-vis qui décidément agissait étrangement depuis l'affaire du mystérieux tueur. Il semblait vraiment sur les nerfs et c'était mauvais signe quand l'iceberg montrait ses sentiments... Duo s'assit à quelques pas du japonais qui ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui, occupé à vérifier le fonctionnement de son armure mobile. Ses gestes étaient nerveux ce qui conforta Duo dans l'idée que quelque chose clochait. Il décida donc d'attendre patiemment que le pilote du wing lui fasse l'honneur de bien vouloir lui parler. Le japonais se lassa vite de la présence du natté à ses côtés qui battaient des pieds dans le vide et cela, bien que ne faisant aucun bruit, irritait au plus haut point le soldat parfait. Heero se retourna vivement et fit un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-toute-forme-de-vie-même-microscopique mais qui n'impressionna pas le pilote aux yeux améthystes qui y étaient habitué... Le japonais eut donc droit à un sourire rayonnant et moqueur de la part de son compagnon en guise de réponse. Il se calma aussitôt pour ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de son coéquipier. Le shinigami décida de faire parler le soldat parfait étant donné que celui ci s'était un peu calmé._  
  
-Alors Hee-chan raconte moi tout.  
  
-Urusei baka.  
  
-T'es pas sympa ! J'essaye de t'aider je te signale !   
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.  
  
-Alors arrête de trembler de rage.  
  
_Le japonais ne répondit rien conscient que le natté avait raison. Le soldat parfait était en colère contre lui-même car il perdait le contrôle de ses sentiments dès qu'il pensait à la reine de sank._  
  
-C'est Réléna qui te préoccupe ?  
  
-...  
  
-Ah l'amour !   
  
-URUSEI !  
  
-Du calme. Je me fous pas de ta gueule.  
  
-Bah voyons !   
  
-Je trouve ça génial ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre et moi aussi je suis amoureux, t'es pas le seul dans ce cas, sauf que ma Hildie, elle, ne constitue pas une cible ambulante contrairement à ta princesse.Vous êtes des contraires mais vous êtes faits pour être ensembles...   
  
-Arigatou.  
  
-T'inquiète on va t'aider à la protéger ta princesse. Y'a pas de souci.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, t'es trop sur les nerfs.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-C'est un hn oui ou un hn non ?  
  
-J'irais dès que j'aurais fini.  
  
-Ok mais ne traîne pas trop, on va bientôt manger.  
  
-Pas faim.  
  
-Rien à foutre, tu t'amènes.  
  
_Heero lui lança un regard noir que le shinigami lui rendit._  
  
-Hai je viendrais.  
  
-Ok à tout à l'heure Hee-chan.  
  
-C'est Heero.  
  
_L'américain ignora la dernière réplique du japonais et sortit tranquillement du hangar guidé par son estomac affamé. Il sauta sur Quatre trop heureux d'avoir un si bon festin mais l'arabe éloigna vite le natté pour sauvegarder le repas jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Le natté lui fit la moue accompagnée de chibi eyes mais le blond était immunisé et l'américain alla donc bouder devant la télévision attendant avec impatience l'heure de se ressourcer. S'embêtant car n'ayant aucun programme intéressant sous la main, le shinigami décida donc d'aller embêter une de ses proies favorites. Il chercha le chinois et le trouva en pleine méditation. Il s'empressa de se faufiler derrière lui telle une ombre avant de lui sauter dessus en criant un "yattaaaaaaaa" retentissant. Ensuite il s'enfuit à toute jambe, poursuivi par un chinois furieux qui brandissait son sabre en criant "INJUSTICE". Ils parcoururent tout l'étage avant de redescendre dans le salon de se faire virer de la cuisine par un Quatre excédé et en colère et ils finirent essoufflés et affamés sur le canapé. C'est ainsi qu'Heero les trouva et le natté lui sauta dessus avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol sans savoir comment.  
_  
-On mange.  
  
_L'esprit embrumé de l'américain se réveilla aussitôt à l'entente de cette phrase magique et le chinois se releva également rapidement pour éviter que le glouton de service ne fasse disparaître la nourriture. Les pilotes s'installèrent tous à table dans une ambiance assez joyeuse, Duo mettant de l'animation en avalant tout ce qu'il pouvait, suivi par Wufei qui faisait la même chose pour empêcher l'américain de tout manger. Quatre essayait de les ramener à la raison, sans grand succès, les deux jeunes hommes étant aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Tandis que Trowa gardait son impassibilité et que Heero pensait carrément à autre chose faisant abstraction des personnes l'entourant. Le chinois et l'américain finirent par sortir de table avant les autres, désireux de se coucher pour faire passer leur indigestion. Quatre, après avoir débarrassé la table et laissé la vaisselle au français qui s'était proposé, monta voir les deux gloutons en leur amenant des médicaments pour maux de ventre et nausées. Heero s'était mis devant son laptop et pianotait frénétiquement sur les pauvres touches, écumant tout le web à la recherche d'indices sur la future victime du tueur. Quatre lui apporta une couverture, les nuits étant fraîches, et lui conseilla de dormir car il paressait très fatigué. Heero le remercia avant de se replonger dans ses recherches. Trowa lisait tranquillement un livre assis sur le canapé et lui aussi recouvert d'une couverture moelleuse apportée un peu plus tôt par Quatre. Les deux silencieux vaquèrent donc à leur occupation dans le salon et Quatre du redescendre tard dans la soirée ou plutôt tôt dans la matinée pour obliger les deux pilotes à aller se coucher pour être opérationnels le lendemain où il faudrait continuer les recherches...  
_  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  



	2. arrivée à la conférence

**Auteur : **Misao girl  
  
**Disclaimer** : ni les beaux-gosses de gundam wing ni ceux de black cat ne m'appartiennent La vie est vraiment injuste.  
  
**Genre :** cross over Gundam wing & Black cat, yaoi, hétéro...  
  
**Couple **: Heero & Réléna, Duo & Hilde, Quatre & Trowa, Wufei & Sally   
  
**Note** : Intervention du narrateur en italique, pensées des persos entre #  
  
_  
**Pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas Black cat : **  
  
Train appartenait autrefois à une organisation du nom de « Chronos », une organisation très puissante économiquement et ayant des membres très haut placés où le brun effectuait le boulot d"effaceur". Les agents de Chronos, les « numbers », sont tous des tueurs d'élite et ont la particularité d'être désignés par un chiffre.  
A cette époque, Train ne cessait d'assassiner ceux que Chronos jugeait dangereux. Portant le numéro 13, et tatoué à la poitrine d'un « XIII ». Considéré comme l'un des agents les plus forts de l'organisation, il accomplissait les missions les plus dangereuses. Ses prouesses firent de Black Cat un agent réputé et craint par tout le monde de l'ombre.  
A l'aide de sa légendaire arme, le Black Gun, il assassina bon nombre de personnalités importantes, et devint le « symbole » du malheur.  
Mais un jour, il trahit Chronos dans l'espoir d'une vie sans obligation qui correspondait mieux au chat qu'il est. Selon la rumeur, Black cat serait éliminé à l'heure qu'il est.  
En effet, celui-ci a depuis cette trahison, enterré le nom de Black Cat, pour reprendre celui de Train.   
Deux ans plus tard, Train est devenu un chat errant, libre et insouciant. Pour survivre, il exerce le métier de « Sweeper ou nettoyeur. Il arrête des têtes mises à prix, accompagné de son coéquipier Sven. Toutefois, il continue la poursuite d'un certain Creed, son ancien partenaire lorsqu'il était à Chronos, qui est coupable du meurtre de Saya Minatsuki, la personne la plus chère aux yeux de Train et qui l'a poussé à quitter l'organisation.  
  
(tiré de sources web)  
  
_Pour les personnes qui voudraient des images, il suffit de me mailer_. _

__

**Le mystérieux tueur : ami ou ennemi 2**

_Trowa et Heero furent les derniers couchés et les premiers levés comme à leur habitude. Le chinois se leva peu après, un peu énervé suite à ses maux de tête qui ne l'avaient pas laissé dormir. Il entama donc la journée par une séance de méditation pour éviter d'étrangler le natté qui s'éveilla tout à fait reposé et bien portant avec le sourire aux lèvres et une envie monstrueuse de faire des bêtises. Mais Heero et Wufei étant sur les nerfs, il ne pouvait embêter personne, Trowa restant impassible face à ces gamineries et Quatre était trop gentil pour se mettre en colère contre Duo. Alors l'américain décida de se planter devant la télé, sa seule véritable amie et il resta hypnotisé devant ce magnifique objet qui diffusait une passionnante série parlant d'une blonde se battant contre des vampires. Quatre eut d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à descotcher son ami de l'écran mais il réussit finalement grâce au mot magique "pizza" qui n'était qu'un leurre car l'arabe, soucieux de la santé de ses amis, avait décider de faire de la bonne cuisine équilibrée. Le natté bien que se plaignant du fait qu'il n'y ai pas de pizza, avala sans se faire prier tous les plats présents avant de retourner vers sa chère amie qu'il dut quitter quand Heero, passablement énervé des facéties du pilote 02, stoppa net l'activité très ludique de l'américain.  
  
Le japonais présenta à ses amis les nouveaux éléments de la mission puis les changements à effectuer. Les recherches du soldat parfait n'avaient pas été vraiment fructueuses mais il ne pouvait que se contenter de ces dernières, le temps leur manquant et la pression devenant plus forte devant l'échéance de l'intervention à la cérémonie. Le pilote 01 avait essayé de persuader la reine de Sank de ne pas assister à cette cérémonie mais ne put rien devant l'entêtement de la jeune fille qui d'ailleurs faisait parti intégrante de son charme à ses yeux. Il se résigna donc d'essayer de la persuader mais l'obligea à accepter sa protection et à suivre ses directives lors de la réunion pour sa sécurité. La jeune fille avait accepté devant l'air inquiet du japonais et l'avait remercié de son inquiétude par un joli sourire lumineux qui avait fait rougir Heero. _[Misao : je fais un 01&R... J'ai besoin de vacances... Vivi : mais non aller au boulot, Misaotraumatisée à vie : mais je fais un 01&R... Réléna : merci beaucoup Misao ; Misao : me remercie pas tu crèves à la prochaine fic ; Réléna : Heero viens me tuer ; Misao et Heero : irrécupérable.]_ Le japonais était donc fatigué et inquiet et Duo, n'étant pas suicidaire, décida de l'écouter attentivement et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les explications du japonais se firent donc dans un silence religieux puis tout le monde alla se coucher pour être en forme pour le grand jour.   
_  
_  
Tous les g-boys étaient nerveux même Duo qui avait été contaminé par l'anxiété du japonais qui avait réveillé toute la maisonnée bien trop tôt au goût de ses coéquipiers. Ils avaient tous revêtu des costumes-cravates, un costume un peu plus extravagant pour l'américain qui adore se démarquer des autres, et des lunettes de soleil façon men in black pour éviter que le pilote 01 ne jette des regards de la mort à tous les invités provoquant la panique.   
  
_  
-Dépêchez-vous, il faut que nous passions chercher Réléna.  
  
-Zen Hee-chan, ta petite princesse va pas se sauver, après tout pour une fois que t'acceptes d'être son cavalier pour pouvoir la protéger.   
  
-Baka !   
  
-Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime.   
  
-Ne perdons pas davantage de temps, en route.  
  
-Ah là là t'es trop stressé Hee-chan !   
  
-Cette mission est très importante, beaucoup de vies sont en jeu.  
  
-Nous le savons tous alors ne t'inquiète pas Heero.  
  
-Quat-chan a raison, on empêchera ce tueur de remplir son contrat.  
  
-Hn.  
  
_Trowa passa près du japonais et lui posa une main amicale et réconfortante sur son épaule. Le japonais le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Wufei fit également un signe de tête au japonais sortant aider Trowa avec le matériel. Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture, Trowa prenant le volant à la place d'Heero pour plus de sécurité. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au royaume de Sank et le majordome les accueillit alors que Réléna finissait de s'habiller. Quand elle descendit les pilotes en eurent le souffle coupé notamment un certain jeune homme aux yeux cobalt, la reine de Sank était absolument magnifique, elle portait une robe rouge, il y avait un corset en tant que haut de la robe puis un bas à voile. Ses cheveux étaient remontés et attachés et deux mèches blondes tombaient sur son visage faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus. Le japonais avait littéralement la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités._  
  
-Ramasse ta mâchoire Hee-chan.  
  
-Baka !   
  
_Le japonais s'avança vers la blonde qui lui souriait malicieusement, il avait du mal à faire partir la rougeur de ses joues. Il lui proposa son bras que la princesse saisit volontiers et ils montèrent tous deux dans la limousine. Le groupe avait loué deux limousines, une première où se trouvait Heero, Réléna et Duo pour le plus grand malheur du japonais qui rougissait à chaque sous-entendu du baka natté. Dans la deuxième se trouvaient Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, l'arabe tentait de faire la conversation mais les deux silencieux ne soufflaient mots néanmoins le blond continua de parler tout seul, il commençait à y être habitué. Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu de la conférence, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver Hilde et Sally, toutes deux avec une tenue de preventer. L'américain alla de suite parler avec l'allemande, content de la revoir, il la trouvait absolument magnifique dans ce costume qui soulignait sa taille fine et faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. _  
  
-Mais Hildie keske tu fais chez les preventers ? Tu m'avais pas prévenu !  
  
-Bah quand j'ai appris que vous étiez sur cette mission difficile, j'ai voulu donner un coup de main.  
  
-Toujours aussi volontaire toi !   
  
-Et vi !   
  
_Le natté souriait à son amie mais il n'était pas vraiment content, il ne voulait pas qu'elle mette ainsi sa vie en danger surtout dans cette mission pour laquelle eux-même n'étaient pas vraiment préparés. Mais les g-boys étaient là incognito alors qu'elle faisait parti de la sécurité et serait donc sûrement en danger. Le chinois se faisait également, tout comme l'américain, du souci mais pour Sally. Il savait qu'elle était capable de se défendre, c'était l'une des rares femmes pour qui il avait du respect et en qui il était confiant. Il aurait même pu lui confier sa vie mais il était inquiet pour elle, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne voulait pas qu'un malheur se produise comme pour son ex-femme, Meiran. Sally fit un sourire au chinois, elle se doutait que celui-ci devait être en désaccord avec son choix car il pensait que les femmes n'avaient pas leur place sur le champ de bataille mais elle lui avait déjà montré qu'elle était forte et ne comptait pas se démonter face à la menace de ce tueur.  
_  
_Dès qu'elle avait informé l'allemande de la mission des g-boys, elle s'était montré enthousiaste pour les aider et la blonde lui avait donc proposer de s'allier aux preventers et ne regrettait pas ses choix ayant pu tester les capacités de la brune avant de l'engager. Parcontre Sally savait que Duo ne serait pas content de la situation, mais elle estimait que Hilde avait le droit de savoir et de l'aider comme elle s'inquiétait pour Wufei et le suivait dans ces missions. De plus, elle s'était promis de protéger l'allemande comme c'était par sa faute qu'elle allait risquer sa vie alors Duo pouvait avoir l'esprit tranquille. Bien que ça ne semblait pas le cas, le médecin avait appris à déchiffrer le comportement du natté, à savoir lire derrière le masque et elle voyait parfaitement qu'il était soucieux. Elle lui fit un donc un sourire pour le rassurer qui apaisa un peu le shinigami sans pour autant lui ôter cette mauvaise impression qu'il avait.   
#############  
  
Toute l'attention de la salle se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants reconnaissant immédiatement la reine de Sank et le milliardaire Quatre Raberba Winner. Cela faisait un an que les pilotes de gundam avaient battu Mariemeiya et mis fin à la guerre, Quatre avait repris l'entreprise familiale et s'était fait un nom dans les hautes sphères de la société. Mais personne ne sut jamais qu'il était également un pilote de gundam tout comme le garde du corps de la jeune reine du royaume de Sank. Les pilotes pouvaient donc passer inaperçus même dans les fêtes et conférences organisées par Oz car les hauts dirigeants les plus imminents qui finançaient secrètement Oz et Romfeller avaient du démissionner à la suite de divers scandales. Malheureusement d'autres prenaient leur place et créaient en secret de nouvelles armures mobiles, les pilotes ayant pris connaissance de cela trop tard, ne purent empêcher la construction de ces armures et avaient donc décider de répondre à cette nouvelle menace avec le projet renaissance.   
  
Les pilotes et la reine prirent place à une table alors que l'attention de la salle se dispersait. Mais bientôt tous les regards convergèrent vers d'autres invités qui venaient d'arriver, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun avec des yeux orangés accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux violets clairs et aux yeux bleus. Tous deux étaient d'une beauté époustouflante et formaient vraiment un beau couple.  
  
Le jeune homme sourit, passer la sécurité avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, il faut dire qu'étant venu "en couple", ils pouvaient tromper facilement les gens. Rinslet avait de bonnes idées parfois même si ces plans finissaient toujours par leur retomber dessus. De plus, elle attirait tous les regards sur elle avec sa robe mauve avec des fines bretelles et très fendue. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus souriait malicieusement, elle allait pouvoir assurer sa retraite ce soir en volant les caisses de ce grand dirigeant d'oz, de plus en volant des informations compromettante sur lui, elle pourrait le faire chanter. Contrairement à Train, elle n'était pas là pour empêcher un massacre du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe et il savait que sous ses airs de voleuses obnubilée par l'argent, Rinslet était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Néanmoins Train s'en voulait de lui faire prendre des risques mais elle était une voleuse expérimentée et tout irait bien si elle ne se laissait pas trop gagner par l'appât du gain. Train s'était déjà assuré d'avoir plusieurs alliés pour cette mission difficile dont son éternel compagnon. Ils avaient laissé Eve à la maison pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, la petite fille avait beau être forte étant le fruit de diverses expériences scientifiques mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être vulnérable. La blonde n'était pas d'accord mais il semblait que Sven et Train la considéraient comme une enfant et donc elle n'avait pas le droit à la parole.   
  
#########   
  
Non loin de là, une fillette blonde d'environ 7 ans pleurait à chaude larmes, un couple d'aristocrates invité à la fête s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur et lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune fille leur raconta qu'elle avait perdu sa maman en sortant de la grande salle où se trouvait la conférence pour la paix. Le couple, attendri, par cette jeune fille qui ressemblait à un ange la prirent avec eux et l'emmenèrent à la conférence. Arrivé là bas, la jeune fille cria qu'elle avait vu sa maman et se perdit dans la foule sans que le couple ne puisse rien faire. Ils ne se posèrent pas plus de question et allèrent converser avec d'autres personnes de leur rang.  
  
****_A SUIVRE 


End file.
